


Canvas

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Love is a work of art





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Canvas

Canvas  
Rating: 18+  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Warnings: incest  
Summary: Love is a work of art  
AN: So, this is a new writing style for me. I'm trying to add more descriptives into my fics, and ended up starting at the complete far end of where I am now.  
  
  
The Red Strokes by Garth Brooks  
Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine   
Two shadows starting to softly combine   
The picture they're painting   
Is one of the heart   
And to those who have seen it   
It's a true work of art   
  
Oh, the red strokes   
Passions uncaged   
Thundering moments of tenderness rage   
Oh, the red strokes   
Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn)   
Burning the night like the dawn   
  
Steam on the window, salt in a kiss   
Two hearts have never pounded like this   
Inspired by a vision   
That they can't command   
Erasing the borders   
With each brush of a hand   
  
Oh, the red strokes   
Passions uncaged   
Thundering moments of tenderness rage   
Oh, the red strokes   
Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn)   
Burning the night like the dawn   
  
Oh, the blues will be blue and the jealousies green   
But when love picks its shade it demands to be seen   
  
Oh, the red strokes   
Passions uncaged   
Thundering moments of tenderness rage   
Oh, the red strokes   
Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn)   
Burning the night like the dawn   
  
Oh, the red strokes   
Passions uncaged   
Thundering moments of tenderness rage   
Oh, the red strokes   
Tempered and strong (Fearlessly drawn)   
Burning the night like the dawn   
  
Steam on the window, salt in a kiss   
Two hearts have never pounded like this  
  
  
  
  
Sparks flew through Dean, leaving trails of fire behind as he writhed beneath the warm hands that travelled over his skin. Tendrils of heat snaked over him, sinking deep into his skin, painting delicate trails of pleasure, want, need, love.  
  
The touch burned into him, painting broad swathes and delicate lines on his skin. Soft caresses turned into vivid reds, gentle sucks into spots of blue, burning kisses became searing yellows sketched into his flesh.  
  
Patterns flowed over his skin as he gasped, the sound lost in the bright colours of emotions painted over him. Feeling flowed through him, into the man above him and back again, an unending circle, crystal feelings expressed in touches, colours, gasps and sighs.   
  
He ran his hands over the warm skin above around him, painting his own picture onto Sam. Love, need, anger, passion, all painted in dark purples and blood reds, the colours vibrant and strong.  
  
One of them shifted and lips met in a shower of heat and blinding white, burning everything else away as the warmth spread, sparking nerves in twisting tendrils of orange. Tongues stroked and danced, copper and salt, but beneath it all, _Sam_ and _Dean_.  
  
Sweat mixed, causing skin to stick and catch, sliding into each other in swathes of tempered gold and beaten copper, melting and merging into one being. Moonlight fell across them in bright silver slashes as both men moved with one another.  
  
Flecks of heat and hue washed over them as they fell in a crash of colour, landing together, breath panting gently as they held tightly to each other.  
  
fin.


End file.
